It is common in financial, health care and similar organizations to display customer-related information to an authorized agent for the purpose of processing and modifying the information. However, customer-related information (personally identifiable information (PII)) has to be protected during the development and testing process of such systems or applications, so unauthorized personnel would not be able to access sensitive information. Sensitive elements are often shown in a production environment. Sometimes reporting data is displayed in the production environment for external and public purposes. Even when sensitive information is covered, it is covered in such a way that a malicious outsider may able to re-identify the original entity (person or organization) sensitive attributes by using publicly available sources of information such as birth and death records, assessor's office records on housing, etc.